The Seeker
by Aura897
Summary: Wanda and Ian finally have the child they had wanted for so long, a baby girl named Emilee. She is brave, kind and strong, but a Seeker will try to prove that wrong when Emilee is caught by the Seekers and has one of them inserted into her body. Will she be able to fight off the Seeker from sifting through her memories? Can she save her friends and family from doom?
1. Chapter 1

**The Seeker - My Version**

**Chapter 1**

**Ok so I know what you're going to say after you read the 1st paragraph. Wow! You went really far ahead after the movie and the book.**

**Well I'm a beginner Host fanfic writer, ok? I love to express myself through my stories and my writing ( or maybe I should call it my typing.)**

**Well any way, I hope you know that I do NOT own The Host movie or The Host book. So there...**

**Well hope you enjoy the 1st chapter. Tell me if it is good or not. And please review.**

* * *

"Ian, it's a girl!" Wanda said to Ian.

"Really?" Ian, my dad, replied anxiously. He was nervous about the baby that he and Wanda had been awaiting for. It was some years after Wanda, my mom, had gotten a new host, and the other groups of surviving humans had come to live in the cave with my family.

Wanda smiled, she was looking at the face of the baby. " I hope she'll be safe. Especially from them." she fretted. I know when she says _them, _she means the souls that had taken over Earth long ago. They were still fighting back even though my family- Jeb, Jared, Jamie, Melaney, my dad, my mom, Lily, and everyone else living in the dark caves- had taken many of them out of the humans still fighting to be here on this planet filled with Seekers and people who did not want humans around anymore.

I know they meant only to save and improve Earth, but they treat us as if WE are the parasites, and that they are the good ones. Really, I can't tell who is good or bad anymore. We were the ones abducting their family and sending them away. But I always try to remind myself that they are the ones that are killing us, not sending us away, not letting us live among them as friends, and certainly not having any mercy on us what so ever. I should hate them, hate them all. But I can't. They are just too blind, despite having our great eyesight, and they cannot see what they are doing to us. They cannot see that they are killing us, even though they aren't reallly killing us, so I feel pity for them.

It's funny when you think about it. My mother had said that she pitied the humans because of what we have done. But I think of it as the other way around. I was the one pitiying THEM! But it does not matter who or what they are, that does not mean I can resent them, for they have done nothing to me in person.

"Look! She likes you, honey!" she said as the baby reached a small, delicate hand to Ian. She cried out and started to cry, which was a sign that she was a healthy baby.

Ian smiled proudly as he looked at her. He stroked her head, which had barely any hair at all.

Although she doesn't know it yet, that baby was going to grow up to be a great person. She will go through troubles so confusing and heart breaking, she will have to do all she can to save the people she loves. But she would have much time, about 17 years too. And I guess you'd like to know who that baby was, or maybe you guessed it already. But that baby, so small and frail and weak, so beautiful yet very young, was me, Emilee, but many call me Em.

* * *

About 13 years later, I was as old as Jamie had once been,only... I was born much later than him, he was about 18. But that didn't stop him from being my big brother, and my best friend.

I was playing in the eastern field where the wheat was planted and was close to being harvesed. Me and Jamie were playing hide-and-go-seek.

_"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, TEN! Ready or not! Here I come!" I yelled. I looked around the field. He was very tall, so I knew I might be able to spot his dark brown hair against the golden and yellow wheat. But he must have been hiding very well, because I could not see him at all._

After a few moments gazing around the field, I walked around but only a little way from the spot where I had started. I thought maybe he could be in the farthest corner of the-

"BOO!" something behind me yelled. And before I could scream out I felt the familiar hand of Jamie on my shoulder and he cupped my mouth so the others wouldn't think there's trouble. I'm sure Maggie or Sharon would scold me for playing in the fields and crushing some of the wheat plants, even though me and Jamie were careful not to crush them.

"Sssshhhhhhh, it's ok. It's only me!" whispered Jamie. "Don't scream! You'll scare the others."

But, by the time he had put his hand on my shoulder and mouth, I was already laughing and giggling so hard my stomach hurt. And my laughing made a chain reaction on him, so he started laughing hard as well. We sat there in the field laughing our heads off, but after a long while, we started to lose the energy to laugh anymore.

I smiled and told him "You know, you're the best friend I could ever have." I secretly felt sad. I thought about the moment and I wanted this moment to not only be with my best friend. But for this moment to be with the one I loved, the one that would love me back when I loved him. And for it to be OUR moment, but I knew that this would not be with Jamie, he was too much like a brother to me.

"I'm glad we're friends. And I wish we could play together like this forever. And..." I choked because now wet, salty tears were running from my red eyes, down my temples, and into my hair. There was a hard lump stuck in my throat, blocking my words from flowing out of mouth. I swallowed and I continued. " And... I wish-I wish that we- our family- didn't have to live in this world. This place where THEY are outnumbering us and taking us away. Making us one of them instead of ourselves." After that, I couldn't speak anymore. The monster of pain, sadness, and grief had overcome me, and had taken away my voice.

I started to sob, and then Jamie realized the pain I was in. And he started to comfort me and hug me, telling me that we will fight back and we will win. That it won't last long, that they won't find us, and that we will be safe. But I could hear the lie thick behind his voice. I knew that NOTHING would be safe, nothing would change. Or at least for a long, long time. And I felt that I couldn't wait that long.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Seeker**

**Chapter 2**

I am now 16, and I don't feel very different from when I was 12. I still laugh from Jamie's jokes, he is now 21, and I still help out with the crops. But now the crops have all been gathered and there is nothing to do but turn over the soil so it can gather more nutrients for the next crops. Now I feel as if I have nothing to do and I starting to get bored.

"Mom! Is there anything I can do? I keep sitting here staring at nothing!" I tell my mom. I shouldn't complain but I can't help it. I haven't done anything for days and the boredom is finally getting to me.

She walks over to me from sitting on my bed. We are in my room that has been filled with light from the holes in the top of the ceiling. Judging from the light filtering through the holes, I would say it is about midday.

"Sweetie, you know there are chores like washing the clothes or the dishes. Or maybe you could turn the soil in one of the fields or help make lunch. There are plenty things to do than just sitting here you know?" my mom suggests.

"Ya? And do the stuff I I've been doing for the past 4 days?!" I groan.

"Well it's that or sit here staring at nothing because there are no other chores or jobs to do." she tells me. Her eyes look weary, almost like they are hiding something.

_Wait a minute,_ I think. I look at her hands and they look like they are almost sweaty. _Wary eyes, sweaty palms, a lift in her voice... she's hiding something. But what? _It takes me not even a second to realize the answer to that question.

"We're going on a raid aren't we!" I exclaim as I leap to my feet and start to run for the exit of my room. As I sprint down the dark hallway for the main lobby, I hear my mother sigh in defeat. For a moment I feel a pang of sympathy, then I wonder why she would not want me on this raid. Unless... I feel, although I cannot see them, my eyes light up and my eyebrows lift. It's a hostage raid! I notice how my feet have faltered in pace while I was thinking and I give a gigantic burst of speed. I have butterflies in my stomach and a happy expression on my face as I sprint down the hall and turn into the lobby.

* * *

"No Em. I'm sorry but you can't come with. You're too young." Jamie tells me sternly.

"Oh really?" I reply to him, my voice filled to the breaking point with sarcastic tones."So I'm too young to go on a hostage raid but I'm old enough to go on a resources raid?! That makes _complete _sense!"

"Em!" Jamie says stubbornly. "I said no and I mean it."

"I think she has a point Jamie. I mean she _is_ 16 and she's gone on many other raids, so why not this one? I think she'll be fine." Jeb says as he comes to my rescue for arguing with Jamie.

"See?" I tell Jamie. I look at his face and see doubt cross over his stubborn expression. "Fine! Just remember that you made me do this! Oh, and don't say I didn't warn ya! Cause I'm warning ya right now!"

I take a step back and start jumping up and down pleading "Oh please, oh please, oh please, oh please, oh please" over and over again until he finally relents.

"Oh thank you so much!" I run up to him and give him a tight hug before going to my room to pack my things. But once I pass a little way into the hallway, I don't hear Jeb's and Jamie's conversation. I probably shouldn't have _ever_ pleaded with Jamie about going on the trip. Because I had not expected the tragedy Jamie would face and the guilt Jeb would face either.

* * *

"Ok, so we have 4 hostages and we just need 1 more?" I ask Jamie.

"Yes. After that, we should be done with the raid and we can return back to the cave." he replies.

I nod in agreement. We park in front of a house which we all know has only 1 resident that will be back from a shopping trip in a few minutes.

"Ok, here's the plan. Em, you need to act as if you are lost and hungry. It's a little cold outside and that will help you act your parso don't wear your jacket." says Jamie.

"But I don't get cold easily." I say while taking off my jacket and throwing it to the ground. "So I can't guarantee that I will freeze or even-" I'm interrupted by my own gasp as freezing cold ice-water gets dumped down my hair and streams down my whole body. I start to shake with cold and my teeth start to chatter. I hear Kyle and Jack, Jack was one of the men in the group that joined our resistance, laughing their heads off as I start to fume.

"You idiots!" I whisper-yell. "Do you _want_ us to get caught?! Ugh! Sometimes I swear you're children in costumes!"

"Oh don't over-react! Hey and I thought you never got cold?" Kyle tries to say but I can tell he's trying not to laugh at my freezing-cold state. I look at Jack and it is practically the same thing with him. _I think a nice good punch in the face will knock the smiles right off their faces. _I pull my arm back but before I can do anything or any damage to the idiots in front of me, Jamie grabs my fist. And I was just about to smack off their laughing expressions, I can tell because they now just realize I was gonna hurt them.

"Hey!" I cry to him in a low voice. "Let me go!"

"No! We're on a mission, but I still agree that their little prank was childish and that they are behaving like children too. But that soul will be here any minute now. So get into positions or else we'll be caught by the freaking Seekers!" The second he finishes the sentence, he turns around on his heel and goes into his position, behind a bush in front of the garage. Kyle and Jack head for their laces in the bushes as well. I head down the street in the forest next to it.

After about 4 seconds the soul's car starts down the street. I wait for it to pass and let it park in the driveway. I take a step out of the forest and head to the parked car. _Don't be scared Em, _I tell myself. _It's just like every other soul capture trip. Just pretend to be hurt and scared and cold. _I try to add a limp to my step and I let myself shiver with cold. _I can't let her see my eyes. So maybe I could collapse and put my head down. And don't look at the light Em. _I walk into the driveway as the lady turns off her headlights and her car. She steps out, not noticing me.

"Help. I'm cold and tired and wet." I complain in a voice that is full of pain.

The woman gasps and reaches for me. I let my right leg shift father to the right and my body crumples to the ground. The woman grabs my arm and I duck my head so she can't see my face. She lifts her head and looks around. I hear Kyle and Jack get out of the bushes and grab her while Jamie puts the cloth over her mouth and nose. She falls to the ground like I had but this time she's not the one lying and acting it all out.

I look around the street to see if anyone saw us, while Jamie and Kyle put the woman in the back of the truck and Jack starts up the engine. I see a flicker of movement in my peripheral vision and I whip my head around. But when I look there is nobody there. _Strange... It could have been a dog or a squirrel. _I think to myself. But I can't shake off the feeling that we are being watched, and that something terrible will happen.


	3. Chapter 3

The Seeker

Chapter 3

A hand reaches to me and shakes me awake.

"Em. We're going to a rest stop. Put on your sunglasses." Jamie in forms me and passes me my sunglasses. I put them on and step out of the car to stretch. It's early morning and there is a motel to my left, and a gas station to my right. The sun is bright so we are good for having sunglasses.

Jack comes back with our keys to our rooms and we head to them. I watch and see that Kyle and Jack have to share a room so I realize it will be me and Jamie's room that I am walking to. I look for him and see he is getting breakfast from the gas station. I put the key in the lock and turn. The door opens and I see one bed and a couch. _Oh great,_ I think to myself. _I can either share the bed with my "brother", or I can sleep on the uncomfortable couch... Couch it is!_

I walk to it and set my back pack on it. When Jamie enters the room I have unpacked all my stuff and I'm getting ready to take a shower. "I call dibs on the couch! It's too late," I state before he can object to my sleeping place. "You should have made _me_ get breakfast instead of_you_, if you had wanted me to sleep on the bed." I grab my stuff and head for the shower. "Besides, your like what almost 7 feet tall? I highly doubt your going to fit on this little, itty-bitty couch." And I close the door.

* * *

"Finally!" I exclaim. "It's my turn to be in the front."

"Yeah well don't get used to it."

"Really, Jamie?" I ask while we drive on the highway. _We are almost home! Then I can see Mom and Dad and Jeb. And I'll be rid of the stupid Seekers. _I put my arm out the window so I can feel the cool air rush at my face. I sigh and I almost drift off to sleep, when something shiny catches the sunlight. I furrow my eyebrows and look closer at the mirror.

Then I see it. The sunlight catching on a car... a metal car... My eyes widen and my pupils dialate intensely as I realize what car it is. _A SEEKER!_

I turn to face Jamie who watches the road, unaware of the danger behind us. "Jamie!" I yell over the thrashing wind that slices it's way through my window. It now does not seem joyful and refreshing. Now it feels like the crack of a whip of my face and back. "Seekers! Behind us and they know we're humans!" I start to shake with terror and fear.

Jamie whips his head to turn to me and so does Kyle and Jack. I can see the terror on their faces as well. Kyle's body turns from a relaxed look to a look of a murderer or a hunter. Jack's body only tenses and Jamie's hands tightens around the wheel so bad, his knuckles turn white. Even though nobody tells us to or gives each other a command, we all quickly put on our sunglasses.

"Ok. We need to act natural and if your caught," he pauses."You know what to do."

I swallow the tears about to form in my eyes. nod, and turn to look straight ahead. But we don't get that far. We pass into a tunnel andbehind us the Seeker's sirens start flshing. Then a Seeker in front of us that I had not seen, pulls up in front of the tunnel. Blocking our path to escape.

I can tell there's no escape. I whisper out "no" before a thought comes to my head. _They can't take all of us, but they can have me!_

"Everyone out! They won't follow us too far into the desert."I command them.

"But we won't make it that far. They'll just block our path." Jack replies.

_ Not unless I distract them. But they can't know that. Especially not Jamie,_ I think to myself.

"Then we at least die trying. Remember, nobody gets caught alive." The lie comes out of my mouth tasting sour and vile. But I know it's the only way to save them. Everyone gets out of the truck and starts to sprint. Before I can let them realize I'm not with them, I slide into the driver's seat and race down the highway.

I look in the rearview mirror and see the Seeker cars and motorcycles chasing me. _Good, they don't notice the others hiding in the tunnel. I hope they stay hidden and run if they know whats good for them._ That's when I crash into the Seeker's car... and I feel pain. _What?! I didn't die? I thought that crash would have killed me!_

I throw the door open and stumble out into the tunnel. Once my leg touches the ground, pain like fire runs up my leg and burns me. I gasp and try to ignore it, but my leg can't take my full weight. I crumple to the ground and I try to crawl away, but the Seekers are already getting out of their cars.

"Stop! Please! We don't want to hurt you, we want to help." I hear on say behind me.

I shake my head and try to stand. I feel my weight about to be brought down again by gravity, so I put my hand on the wall to steady myself. I take a glanece up and see Seekers in front of me running to me. I glance to look back and it's the same sight. _No, they're going to take me! _I look at Jamie and the others still hiding in the shadows of the tunnel. Jamie looks at me and we stare at each other for a few moments. Then he frowns, as if he is the one in pain, and nods. Then he looks to something behind me.

I look behind me again, and I see a long peice of glass. I realize, then, what I must do. I quickly grab the peice of glass, lift it and look at Jamie. He nods once again and looks away.

"Goodbye, big brother." I whisper right as I thrust the glass into my stomach, and everything goes dark, as I fall to the ground. Dying.

* * *

**This is not the end trust me. I have much much more I still need to do. But This is just the best cliffhanger I could find and think of that still went along with the story. Thx so much for reading this far, and yesterday was a snow day so I had a lot of free time. And a special thx to Unexplainable Answers for reviewing my chapters. I hope everyone who reads these chapters will please review. It hels motivate me to free up my schedule.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Seeker

Lunar Eclipse's POV

I have never been to this place yet, but I already know that it is going to be an emotionally enhanced world. It is nothing like the Singing Planet I had made my home to before. Everything is so quiet, whereas back home, there was always noise and song. They all streamed together and formed something that was not only a song, but a bond we all shared. We were all one when we opened up our voices and sang, we all combined into a force so strong and unbreakable, you would not want to leave.

But sadly it was not the place for me. I had the feeling that I was not meant to be there, even though it was a perfect place to listen to gorgeous songs and and peaceful noises. The only thing was, you had no sight, you could not know what your home there looked like. You could not see others, only hear them, could not see what you eat, only find it using sonic sound. And there was never any light, only darkness. That was the worst part. Everything was black, with no light, no color, no vision at all. I did not like this, it made me feel like I was blind, that I was small and vulnerable.

So when I got the word that they were taking souls from here to another planet called Earth, I wondered. I thought that maybe, just maybe, I could have a better life there then the one I had here. So I asked why any creature would want to go there, and my bestest friend, Songs of the Night, Song for short, told me that they had sight! She even said that she would have loved to go there herself, but she loved the singing and songs from this place too much to leave it. That's when I agreed to come here and they offered me a female host.

Only, they had not told me that there was a catch to this. That I would face such horrible emotions, and worst of all, that my host was one of the Resistance. At first, I had not known what that was, and I thought maybe it is a different kind of breed of these creatures. But I was wrong, and I had awaken to find a Seeker arguing with my Healer. My Healer's name was Scorching Heat. He prefers to be called Scorch, and he reminds me so much of Song. All of the sudden I had felt a pang in my host's chest, a pain that I recognize as grief.

Wait, no! This is NOT my host's feeling. It is my feeling now! I open my eyes, and all I see is whiteness that gives me the other feeling of pain. I close them and yet I still see the painfully bright light through my eyelids. I lift my arms and shield them. From my experience in the Singing World, I have an advantage over sound so I hear better than those of others. But I have also a disadvantage from living in the dark for so long, my eyes amplify light. They are more sensitive so I cringe away from it. The noise of something underneath me crinkling, makes the Seeker and my Healer look in my direction.

"It is okay, we will not hurt you. How is your hearing and sight, and your feeling? Are you well?" My Healer asks with worry.

I lower my hands and arms, then I squint my eyes. The lashes on them filter the light so it is not as harsh as before. "I am fine Healer Scorch, but thank you for your dear concern." My eyes adjust and I can finally see without too much pain.

"May I ask what your name is?" He asks.

"Yes," but I pause. I try to remember what my old life was and it comes slowly back. "My last name was Lunar Eclipse, but most creatures in my last home called me Luna. I prefer that name as well, if you do not mind."

"Such a beautiful name. Was your last home from the Plant World or the Singing World? To me it sounds like both." He replies to me.

"I am from the singing world, but I think that now I might just stay here. It is such a beautiful place." I say. The room is white all over, the floors, the ceiling, the walls. But it is still a change from blackness that I do not mind. My healer is wearing what I remember as scrubs, a turquoise kind of clothing that covers from neck to the edge of the shoulder, to the ankle of the legs. He looks almost handsome in it, but I do not find him very appealing.

"I suppose now that you are fine, you are able to work?" Says the Seeker to my right. He is strange for a Seeker. I have not met very many Seekers in all my lives, but I know who they are and what they always look like. They are always silent unless they must say what they need to. So far he has been silent, the complete opposite of the inhabitants of my Singing World, so it startles me to hear his voice. He looks kind, but strong, like he will protect anyone from anything. It's just that, I do not know what he would need to protect people from. He wears a white shirt covered by a white padded vest. He also wears white jeans and the weirdest part is that he wears a black belt. It stands out so much, like a black snake in a land of whiteness.

"No, Seeker Thorns. She must get used to her host before she can do anything." Healer Scorch replied to the Seeker called Thorns.

"Of course Healer, I was just wondering. She can rest today, then we will ask her tomorrow." He sounded like he was disappointed to hear that information.

What do they wish to ask me? Who I was like on my planet? Who my friends were? Am I in trouble? Before I can ask any of these questions, the painful memory of my host's death hits me like a brick wall. I gasp out and the last thing I hear before I go under is Healer's voice. "She is seeing her host's last memory." And I am gone.


End file.
